monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:A third armor...
Ever see warhammer 40k? in it, a Space marine has two types of power armor: standard and Terminator. If we put in a third armour type with new heavy weapons specifically for this armor then it would add a new kind of play style. it or somcould be called something like "Hoplite"ething as this armor would focus on soaking up damage and drawing monster's attacks towards it. it could have a passive "Taunt" ability which has a high chance of provoking enemies into combat against the wearer. Useful for supporting Gunners and HH users but it would also have a heavy weight so yes, only powerful attacks will knock you over but movement speed will be about the same as a lance or GS. It wouldnt be just defensive, weapons like a large pair of hammers or a two handed battleaxe ensure a high damage output. I know what you are thinking. Is it too much? Short answer: yes. To balance it out, all suits of this armor would have a negative elemental rating for almost all elements and the cost and materials would be vastly higher than Blademaster and Gunner armors. also there could be a certain stage ingame like a certain monster material needed to make the first suit, giving it a sense of exclusivity for new players. also there could be limits like only one or two each party so as not to make things too overpowered. However thats my point, it needs too be overpowered a little bit as it is the bridge between hunter and monster, clever yet powerful, high damage yet easily outmaneuvred by fast monsters like 'dromes. and if you dont like it, stick with a lance. Any criticism or improvements would be appreciated! Agree, but it got to be balance like Blade Master: good def.; Gunner: high def.elements; and Heavy Armor (wht ever u like to call it): good attack and defend, horrible speed =( Am i correct? exactamundo. i think with work i'd like to see it made possible I kinda don't like the idea, even if its a good thought that would match to the universe. But I think its not fitting to the playstyle of monster hunter, where you are just a normal human that will, even if protected, die by a few hard hits. This is what makes the game different from other RPG's: you cant just tank your way through, your power always lies beneath that of your foe, but you have to use skill and tactic in order to stay alive... But still, not such a nonsense like other posts here, something slightly in this direction could be a good addition. Oh, and BTW, imagine walking all the time at GS speed: it would take horrible amounts of time till you reach your enemy... tha Hummel greets-HummelHunter 19:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it's OK. I think it would be 10x better if a new class of weapon came with it. No offense, but weilding hammers or axes? Why not make a new weapon. Pherhaps a (i'm not for sure whether it's blade/range) portable ballista or musketish weapon, or a mace and ball or staff weapon? All I'm complaining about is that it needs a weapon class it ALONE can use, an original class that doesn't cheat the others. With Honesty Han72 19:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC)